


I - The Magician

by triptychings



Series: The Major Arcana [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, Not Character Death, but its manipulative, i dont really have any tags for this, some implications of satya/sanjay, theres like - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triptychings/pseuds/triptychings
Summary: Upright: Power, skill, concentration, action, resourcefulnessReversed: Manipulation, poor planning, latent talents





	

Symmetra. A poster child for order. An idol for Vishkar architects, an inspiration, an aspiration for others to be. To already be held as one of their top architects was an honour enough but this? This was more than the little girl in Hyderabad she once was could even dream of. But should she accept? She could bring order and beauty. Or she could fail. Vishkar corporates stared her down, waiting for an answer to their proposition. A secret identity, a promotion. Her classmates would envy her for sure, they said. Of course, that didn’t matter to her. Someone was tapping their fingers, becoming impatient. The rhythm was uneven. It seemed to get louder and louder. There was too much going on. She couldn’t think.

“May I have time to think on it?”

The tapping stopped. Sanjay’s smile was made of vaseline as he pushed forward, wetting his lips and leaning his forearms on the table, hands folded. “Of course. But keep in mind, delays are disorderly, and creating a better world does take time. You’re free to go, Satya.”

She stood up quickly, maybe too quickly, bowing her head before taking her leave. She contemplated it on the way back to her dorm, hands forming the apan mudra, balancing a hard light icosahedron between them. Look at it. Beautiful, with its clean edges and even faces. Could she really help as much as they say? She did wonder what more she was capable of. New technology, they said. Beta testing. She had a gift, they said. 

What would her parents think? If they were here, what would they say? From the little she remembered of them, they only wanted the best for her, otherwise she wouldn’t be at the Academy in the first place. They would be proud, they would encourage her. She was making a better world. Yes, Of course. She rushed back to the meeting room, catching Sanjay just as he was leaving to return to his office. He looked a little surprised.

“Satya. Have you made your decision?” His voice was kind, inquisitive, and curious, and he took her hand to help her rebalance herself as she caught her breath and silently swore at her ungraceful appearance. He was so kind. Satya was incredibly lonely at the Academy, but he always managed to make her feel welcome.

“Yes. I have. I accept.”

Sanjay’s lips curled into a smile that frightened her as much as it filled her with pride, although she suppressed the fear. His hand shifted, relaxing into a position to guide her. She had never gone this far before, it was deeper into the halls and labs than she ever knew even existed. For a moment, she thought they would never stop and she wondered why they were so quick to take her back, why they wasted no time. There were other men, they were behind her, and she was focused only on Sanjay and his soft touch. 

They finally did reach their destination, a pristinely clean and crisp room, with a table in the middle. Items were laid across the table behind a little paper tent that read ‘Symmetra’. There were debriefings and testing, and by the end of the night, she was exhausted physically and mentally. She was thankful for the sleep that came quickly. Her first assignment was tomorrow. 

The new uniform was hard to adjust to, but she really didn’t have time to adjust. The communicator was bulkier, and the dress wasn’t uncomfortable, per se, more so just different than what she had grown used to. She was confused as to why she was being sent on her first assignment so soon, she had expected there would be more training and testing, but it wasn’t in her tastes to question authority. She just went along with it. The assignment wasn’t difficult, either. Recover some files from King’s Row, yet she was told there was a danger level. 

It was over before she even knew what happened. She thought the turrets were non-lethal. None of the scientists had told her otherwise, and she just assumed. She felt sick. The blood was pooling up on the floor around her. This was disorder, this was not a better world. She stumbled back through the teleporter, the recovered files wrinkling as she kept them clutched to her heaving chest, struggling to catch her breath as her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. She could feel the shock, could feel her hand pressed over her mouth and the stinging of her wide, unblinking eyes brimming with tears.

The files were taken from her hands, but it felt like they were still there, she couldn’t feel anything. “Wrong… This is.. This is wrong…” Her words trailed off seemingly aimlessly, until she felt a warm, familiar hand on her shoulder. “Satya? Satya, are you alright? Talk to me. Tell me what happened? Did they attack? Who was it? There’s blood. Are you bleeding?” His faux concern hid the impatience in his voice, watching as she tossed the communicator aside and leaned into him, mindful of how inappropriate it was to do so. She wasn’t sure why, but she knew the intimacy wasn’t right. “Shh….” he whispered, smoothing her hair down and glaring at some of the scientists and other corporate officers in the room, dismissing them silently. She was his project, the mission was in his hands. Only he could get the information out of her.

She calmed down, finally swallowing down the last of her sobs. “There we go. Now, what happened? Tell me.” Again, his voice was as soft as ever, his hands gentle as he tipped her jaw up. Her breath was shaky, but she nodded, wetting her lips as she gave what Sanjay was processing as a mission report. “I… I killed them. They’re dead. The turrets… I didn’t know they would kill, I never meant to hurt anyone, I didn’t want this. I failed, Sanjay, I failed. I’ve made the world a little less of the better place we’re working towards.” Her gaze drifted off again, thinking of those last images.

“Satya, my dear, no. Those men were destroying our better world. They were trying to keep those files away from us. Important files that we need to finish up projects. The files you retrieved are going to help so many people. You should not be ashamed of killing them. You did what had to be done. You are a hero.”

A hero… She thought about that for a minute. She was a hero. She was helping the world become a better place. She was bringing order to the world, at last. A smile found its spot on her face. He was right, as he always was. This was the new world, this was the better world.

She was a force of light.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to put notes in here, but I don't have much to say. I'm working on two pieces right now, so the next part in this series might take a while, also I'm struggling with it a lot, I'm having trouble deciding exactly what I want to write, but it shouldn't be too long. Maybe like a week, I'm not really sure. I've got a super solid beta reader/editor that gets things done quickly. Also how do you guys feel about the length? I kinda feel like these should be longer but I don't want to drag it out or get any down parts, you know? Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
